Irish Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Set at the beginning of The Boondock Saints. Troy and Regan work at Doc's bar where they became fast friends with Connor and Murphy. The girls go along for the ride of a life time. Do they help the boys out? Or will they back out the first chance they get? What will happen with their friendship with the guys? Co-written with LoopyLou1990
1. Chapter 1

Regan's POV

I stood looking my reflection over. My golden red hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail. My honey eyes shined through with a mix of eyeshadow in bronze, copper, and champagne, sage green eyeliner and black mascara. I was wearing black low-rise skinny jeans with a light green silk tank top. I wore Black Flame Leather Stiletto Heel Knee High boots with front lacing and five slim buckle straps with silver tone buckles. Black Patent Flame designs on toes and heel area. Sole is silver tone metal with decorative silver tone studs and metal claw effect heel. Side zip fastening. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my black studded clutch. I decided I was prefect or as prefect as could be. It wasn't like I had to dress up for anything special. It was the same old bar with the same old people, not that it mattered. It was a good crowd with good people. I was more than thrilled to see two of my favorite people in Boston. I sat on the arm of the couch waiting for my best friend and room-mate to finish getting ready.

Troy walked out her brown hair in soft waves of curls, her grey eyes sparkled in a blue color as had on golden shadow, blue eyeliner with dark-blue mascara. She was dressed in a white corset tank top with a light green belt under the bust line. She had on a pair of light blue jeans. She had on a pair of Punk Rock Wild Buckle Wedge Studded platform boots.

"You ready?" Troy asked walking out of her room slipping on her own leather jacket that was slightly worn out. I stood up.

"I've been ready, I've been waiting on your ass." Troy sent me a small glare a smile breaking through. We left our apartment walking the short block and a half to the little bar we were headed to. We could hear the few voices inside as we got to the doors. We walked in smiles plastering our faces.

"Ah there's our two favorite girls in Boston." Connor spoke up.

"We best be your two favorite girls." I retorted walking over to the bar taking the empty seat by Connor. He pulled my stool closer to him. I bit the inside of my tonight would my lucky night. It is St. Patrick's day after all. Murphy pulled Troy down on his lap since there were no other open seats.

"Don't get fresh either." Troy was trying to be serious but deep down we all knew she wanted Murphy to make a move. Well maybe all but Murphy anyways. She'd been waiting for a while now.

"No worries babe, it wont happen, I don't need yet another shiner from you." I held my laugh in as Murphy spoke.

"Girls stop f..f..f..fraternizing with them. FUCK. ASS. You got work to do." Doc said. I looked up to see that the place was now empty. I knew it was bigger then just cleaning the place up for him. He had business to attend to with the boys at the bar. I just didn't want to clean it up.

"But night is our night off." I whined and I saw Troy pout. That didn't work and we sighed getting up from our spots walking to the back each of us getting a garbage bag. We both took different sides tossing empty beer bottles away meeting in the middle.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked. I really didn't need to ask. I had a good idea on what they were saying.

"He did wanna tell them about being forced to close the place down." Troy replied looking just as bummed as I felt about it.

"I wish we could do something about that. I don't wanna leave working here." I sighed following behind Troy to the dumpster.

"I don't either but we don't have a choice in the matter." I knew there was nothing we could do. This place was all either one of us knew and being forced out by the Russians wasn't right. But I wasn't going to mess with the mob. We walked back in stopping at the doors hearing ruckus. We peeked out seeing Murphy and Connor throwing guys out. The Russian mob or rather a few of them anyways. Troy was quick to rush out, I followed behind her. The guys shrugged it off and we went back to drinking. It was the wee hours of the morning before we ever walked out of the bar. We staggered home. The guys made sure we made it home before they went their own way home. I walked into my room falling on the bed.

"Regan, get the hell up." I groaned pulling the blanket over my head.

"Get the fuck outta here Troy." I yelled my head pounding.

"We gotta get to the hospital. Something happened to the boys." I sat up my head spinning more.

"What happened? They ok?" I was worried about Murphy but Connor was my main concern here.

"They didn't say. Now come on." I got up downing some aspirin. I quickly brushed my teeth slipping a hoodie and sneakers on fixing my hair as I run out of my room. Nothing else mattered at this point. Connor had to be ok.

"Wait why didn't they call me?" I asked pulling out my phone to see they had. "I'm never drinking that much again."

"Yea right. If the all mighty Connor MacManus kept putting drinks in you front of you then you would keep drinking them." I glared at her. But it was the truth. I couldn't give her crap for drooling over Murphy. I had been in love with Connor for what seems like forever now. But there was no way I was going to screw this friendship up. You could say I was to chicken shit to make the first move. The damn ride to the hospital wasn't going fast enough. I was starting to get very anxious. I was bouncing every where and getting on Troy's nerves. I was waiting for her to yell at me. But damn it I couldn't help it, my Connor was in the hospital and I didn't know why.

A/N: What do you guys think so far? LoopyLou bring you the next one :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Troy~

I rolled over my head aching and my mouth tasting like hell. I looked around what had woken me? Then I realised it was my cell. Groggy I answered.

"Hullo?"

"Troy, where the hell ya been? I been calling you all morning."

"Murphy I've had about five hours sleep don't mess with me."

"Troy we're in the hospital. Me and Connor." I gasped what had happened to him?

"Hospital? Murphy are you ok? What happened?" I suddenly felt totally sober and wide awake.

"Now don't worry none, just can you wake Regan up and come ta the hospital."

"Of course we'll be there as soon as possible Murphy." Love you. But I didn't say it. I couldn't I loved him, but I loved our friendship and wouldn't know what to do without the McManus boys. I dressed quickly, jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and my battered leather jacket.

"Regan, get the hell up." She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Get the fuck outta here Troy." She yelled.

"We gotta get to the hospital. Something happened to the boys." She sat up and she looked worse than I felt.

"What happened? They ok?"

"They didn't say. Now come on." She got up and I went to brush my teeth while I waited for Regan. I thought I had best let Doc know. "Hi Doc."

"T-Troy, I didn't expect you up."

"Doc the boys are in the hospital."

"Fuck… Ass! What happened?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." I said before hanging up.

"Wait why didn't they call me?" Regan asked pulling out her cell. I knew full well Connor would have tried calling her. "I'm never drinking that much again."

"Yea right. If the all mighty Connor MacManus kept putting drinks in you front of you then you would keep drinking them." I laughed.

In the car all Regan could do was bounce, her nerves getting the best of her. It was annoying, but if I weren't driving I'd be feeling the same way.

"I called Doc, while I was waiting. I thought he should know." Regan just nodded and continued to fidget.

We walked fast in to the hospital waiting room and immediately found the boys.

"Murphy!" I shouted he looked up and smiled. I hugged him tightly looking him over as Regan did the same with Connor, they both looked worse for wear, but they'd live. We both stepped back and slapped them upside the head. "You have any idea how worried we were?"

"You should have said what had happened! I didn't know what to think!" Regan scolded.

"Sorry Troy."

"Yeah sorry Regan. We didn't think." Connor tried to stand and stumbled Regan slipped her arms around him and helped him sit back down.

"What the fuck happened? You look like shit." Both boys were in matching tattered blue bath robes, worker boots and boxer shorts.

"Look Troy we need you two to look after this till we come get it." Connor handed Regan a black garbage bag.

"What is it?"

"Girls just promise you'll keep it safe till we come get it." Connor was so serious. Something bad had happened.

"Sure of course we will. You know we'll always help you guys." I assured them.

"Now what happened?" Regan demanded. But before they could answer Doc arrived.

"Thanks for comin', Doc." Murphy smiled.

"J-Jesus. What the fuck happened? Are ya b-boys all right?"

"We're alive."

"Yeah barely." Regan quipped.

"An F.B.I. agent came by the bar. He left me his c-c, he left me his c-c, he left me this." Doc said handing over a card.

"You never said on the phone Doc."

"T-that's cos, he c-c, he c-c. He arrived after you p-phoned." Regan, the boys and I looked at the card in interest. "Fuck!...Ass!" We didn't flinch, but was aware the hospital had gone quiet.

"This isn't good is it?" I ask worried again.

"What are you going to do?" Doc asked.

"We're going to turn ourselves in. It was self-defense."

"Y-y-yeah that's what he said."

"How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone yet." Murphy said confused.

"Don't know. He didn't say."

"Well no one would rat you out. Maybe it was filmed?" Regan suggested.

"Could have been." Connor said.

"R-right I g-gotta get back. Fuck….Ass! Be careful." He left slowly.

"You sure about this guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is the FBI." Regan said.

"We'll be fine just keep that safe. We'll call later." I turned to leave and stopped half tempted to turn and kiss Murphy, but decided against it at the last second smiled and left.

"You were going to kiss him!"

"Was not!"

"Were to Troy. I know you." I rolled my eyes. "And there's the eye roll, you can't deny it."

"Not like you wouldn't have kissed Connor if given half a chance." I smirked, but she simply shrugged.

"We should call Rocco, see if he's got any spare clothes for the guys." I suggested as we walked back into our apartment.

"Yeah I will do." I walked into the kitchen the boys bag in my hands. I threw it onto the table and went to make a coffee. I could hear Regan talking to Rocco as I busied myself. I turned back to the table I realised I'd spilled the contents of the bag. There were wallets, cash, guns and watches. Shit. I opened up one of the wallets and found a driver's license for one of the Russians from last night.

"Regan!"

"What?" She walked in seeing the guns.

"It belongs to the Russians from last night." I lifted one of the guns feeling the weight.

"Put that shit down Troy."

"What? I'm just having look see." I smiled and she shook her head.

"Rocco says he'll take the boys their clothes…" She trailed off counting the money. "What were they thinking?"

"I don't think they were. You saw the state they were in, those Russians must a done them over good. They probably bagged it up and took off to the hospital." I shoved it all back in the bag and climbed on to the kitchen table. There was tile that moved revealing a crawl space to which I shoved the bag.

"We going to Doc's?"

"Yeah, I could do with a drink." I smiled.

We'd been there only a few hours. Most of the regulars had yet to turn up which meant that Regan and I could play some pool. I heard the door go, but paid no attention to who had come in as I potted another red.

"Troy." I looked up at Regan to see her looking to the bar. Two big guys stood dressed impeccably in suits. Russians again. The few men that were here, were no fighters and would want no part of it so they left.

"You will close. My associates, came and went, but we will not go till you close."

"F-fuck you." Doc replied. The second Russian cracked his knuckles and stepped closer trying to intimidate him. I moved forward behind the Russians, Regan at my side both of us with our pool cues in our hands.

"Now fella's you wouldn't want ta be doing that."

"Aye, you should leave, like now." Regan said deathly quiet. The two Russians guffawed at us.

"N-now girls, don't b-be stupid."

"Puny girls, we hurt you. You leave." The bigger of the two turned completely towards us towering over us.

"Boris." The other said as if trying to hold him back. "Leave the girls alone."

"Yeah Boris, leave us alone and get out of our bar." Boris growled at us.

"Bar will close now, girls leave or we will be forced to hurt." I looked at Regan and she looked at me. We smiled. Then both clobbered Boris with our pool cues. He went down holding his head and the other moved forward.

"Fuck! Ass!" Doc shouted his twitch in over drive. I kicked the other Russian in the nuts and Regan smacked him upside the head with her cue. And he went down like a lead balloon. "Get their g-g, the g-g…take their weapons." Doc instructed. We took the guns before they could gather themselves.

"Well fellas I think ya should be leaving."

"If you don't want any more trouble get lost." Regan said pointing one of the guns at them. They slowly backed out Boris with a murderous look on his face.

"Well that was fun." I smiled and sat at the bar.

"It was indeed." Regan agreed sitting beside me. Doc was shaking his head furiously as he poured us each a whiskey.

"C-crazy g-girls. Get yourselves killed."


	3. Chapter 3

~Regan~

We'd been at the bar only a few hours. Most of the regulars had yet to turn up which meant that Troy and I could play some pool. I heard the door go. I looked up to see who came in. Shit!

"Troy." She looked up at me to see I was looking to the bar. Two big guys stood dressed impeccably in suits. Russians again. The few men that were here, were no fighters and would want no part of it so they left.

"You will close. My associates, came and went, but we will not go till you close."

"F-fuck you." Doc replied. The second Russian cracked his knuckles and stepped closer trying to intimidate him. I moved forward behind the Russians, Troy at my side both of us with our pool cues in our hands.

"Now fella's you wouldn't want ta be doing that."

"Aye, you should leave, like now." I said deathly quiet. The two Russians guffawed at us.

"N-now girls, don't b-be stupid."

"Puny girls, we hurt you. You leave." The bigger of the two turned completely towards us towering over us.

"Boris." The other said as if trying to hold him back. "Leave the girls alone."

"Yeah Boris, leave us alone and get out of our bar." Boris growled at us.

"Bar will close now, girls leave or we will be forced to hurt." Troy looked at me and I looked at her. We smiled. Then we both clobbered Boris with our pool cues. He went down holding his head and the other moved forward.

"Fuck! Ass!" Doc shouted his twitch in over drive. Troy kicked the other Russian in the nuts and I smacked him upside the head with my cue. And he went down like a lead balloon. "Get their g-g, the g-g…take their weapons." Doc instructed. We took the guns before they could gather themselves.

"Well fellas I think ya should be leaving."

"If you don't want any more trouble get lost." I said pointing one of the guns at them. They slowly backed out Boris with a murderous look on his face.

"Well that was fun." Troy smiled and sat at the bar.

"It was indeed." I agreed sitting beside her. Doc was shaking his head furiously as he poured us each a whiskey.

"C-crazy g-girls. Get yourselves killed."

"We could go track 'em down and put the lead in them." I smirked holding the gun up.

"Aye that's not a bad idea. Let's go Regan." Troy smirked looking the gun she had over.

"G..g..girls go h..h..home." I looked at him confused. Home was the last place I wanted to be right now. Sitting at home waiting to hear from them boys wasn't my idea of a good night.

"We can't." Troy spoke up.

"T..the boys."

"We can't sit around waiting on our arse's for them ta show up." I replied downing the last of my whiskey.

"We'd go insane waiting on the likes of them." Troy throw out drinking the last of her whiskey.

"I not be t..telling you t..two again. Fuck! Ass! G..g..get your asses h..home b..before I m..make you." I got up gun in hand.

"Clam your arse down Doc."

"We be a goin now." Troy grabbed the gun she had and we both left. I handed the gun over to Troy and she put them with the stuff we were holding for the boys. I walked to the fridge pulling out a beer for the both of us. I walked to the window looking out at the city. I took a swig of beer.

"Ya think they got off free?" I asked moving to sit on the couch.

"Surely if they didn't they woulda called one of us by now." If not us Doc or Rocco would've been by to tell us what was going on.

"I'm beat they call wake me." I said downing the last of my beer heading to my room. Sure I could've stayed up and talked to Troy about the beat down we gave the Russians but I was purely tired and still half hung over from St. Patty's day. The longer I stayed up the more worried I would've been over Connor and Murphy.

I was up early getting some coffee in me. I sat at the table strumming my nails against my coffee cup.

"Must ya do that at this ungodly hour?" Troy asked sending me a slight glare joining me at the table with her own cup. I stopped letting a sigh out.

"Any word from the two goons?" I sipped at my hot coffee.

"Not a single word. I'll ream their necks when we do." I jumped hearing the knock at the door.

"That'd be the Russians coming ta get ya." Troy smarted off. I gave her the finger getting up pulling the door open.

"It's about damn time." I smarted off. I wanted to jump on Connor but held myself back. I pushed the door closed going back to my spot at the table. "What happened to ya?"

"Nothing major. We laid low at the police station." Murphy said looking to Connor. "He let us walk." Murphy pushed Connor forward.

"The bag girls, we need it." Connor spoke looking between the two of us.

"For what?" Troy asked eying them up.

"We'll explain it all ta ya later." Connor said. I sighed slipping onto the table getting the bag for them. They got what they needed and left without even saying bye.

"Damn fuckers anyways." Troy grumbled. I stuffed the bag back slipping off the table.

"It's them ya are goin on about Troy." I walked into my room grabbing everything I needed for a shower. I made sure I didn't use all the hot water up. We had nothing to do at this hour of the day. Doc wouldn't be up opening the bar till later today. That left us with nothing to do but sit and wait for the damn boys to return. It was the longest worried full day of my life. Hours later they burst into the place with Rocco a new bag in tow.

"Where the fuck have ya been?" I could tell that Troy wanted to yell but she wanted to keep it down.

"Get this we were at this hotel. Fell threw the ceiling." Murphy started to explain.

"We dangled from the roof, by my rope." Connor smirked. "Spun in a circle killing the fuckers."

"Killing who?" I asked grabbing some beer from the fridge.

"The Russian mod lords and under lords. Nine of the bastards." Connor went on.

"Aye and we got paid." Murphy smirked as he tossed the bag on the table pulling some of the money out.

"For fuck's sake put that shit away." Troy smirked picking some up herself. "Why do this for?"

"They deserved what they had coming Troy." Murphy told her.

"How'd this one get involved?" I asked pointing to Rocco.

"Get this they sent him to deal with it. We did his job for him. Made it easy on the fella." Murphy and Connor laughed.

"Wait so anybody ya think is evil?" I asked trying to understand this.

"Ya" Connor replied.

"Don't you think that's a little psycho? A little weird?" Rocco asked.

"Weird, huh?... Know what I think is weird? Decent men with loving families go home every day after work. They turn on the news and see rapists, murderers, and child molesters all getting out of prison." Connor stated. It did make sense to me.

"Mafiosos getting caught with 20 kilos and walkin' on bail the same day." Murphy added in.

"Little girls catchin' stray bullets in their heads, playin' hopscotch in their front yards. And everyone thinks the same thing... Someone should just go kill those motherfuckers."

"Kill em all. Admit it, even you've thought about it." Murphy states as they continue to clean their weapons.

"You guys should be in every major city." Troy states holding a smirk on her face. She was right about that. The boys chuckled. Rocco steadily works himself into a humorous little frenzy.

"He's right, ya should be." I stated.

"This is some heavy shit. This is like Lone Ranger-heavy man. Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off. You guys should recruit 'cause I am sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these assholes to get me, y'know?"

"Hallelujah, Jaffar." Murphy said chuckling. I shared a look with Troy nodding.

"Aye, ya can sign me and Regan up as well. These sick fucks need ta be taken care of."

"Ya the five us together." Connor smirked.

"There would be no better justice then us making a wrong a right." Murphy said.

"So you're not just talkin' mob guys. You're talkin' anyone, right? Even like pimps and drug dealers and all that shit?" I ask leaning back in my chair. The boys look at each other and nodded.

"Well fuck, you guys could do this every day." Troy stated looking at Murphy.

"We're like 7-Eleven. We ain't always doing business, but we're always open." Murphy said taking a drink of his beer.

"Nicely put" Connor told his bother. We spent hours partying hard. There's a pizza surrounded by Guinness cans as we all whoop it up, sitting at the table. By this point every single one of us is drunk.

"You fuckin' guys. You ruined me. I'm fuckin' done. Permanent package boy." Rocco complained.

"Who says that? You could take credit on it." Murphy tells him.

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah, fuck it. If you think about it, it's all you can do really. You can't tell him it was us. Go in braggin' and shit. Climb the corporate ladder, boy. Don Rocco."

"Fuck it! I'm doing it. I deserve it. I've been working for those fat bastards since I was in high school." Rocco had worked himself into a frenzy. "They're fuckin' me man! Hey, they can suck my pathetic little dick. And I'll dip my nuts in marinara just so the fat fucks can get a taste of home while they're at it. That's it, it's done, I'm doing it."

"Yo Rocco settle down. Fuck it fill me in on the plan tomorrow." I was about ready to pass out on the table.

"I'm gonna call it a night as well. You mind sharing Regan?" Of course I didn't mind sharing with him. I already knew nothing was going to happen. He would sleep with his back to me on top of the covers. It wouldn't be the first time I shared my bed with him.

"Nah come on then." I got up saying night to the other three Connor following behind me. "Turn the fuck around so I can change for bed." He turned around. I quickly changed into a tank and shorts getting under the blankets. He made short works of his shirt, boots and jeans. I bit my lip watching him. His skin glowing in the moon light that came in from the window.

"I'm a tad cold. Ya don't mind do ya?" He asked pointing to the covers. I shook my head.

"Nah make yourself right at home Connor." He got under the blanket his back to me. I couldn't help but think that maybe Troy was having better luck with Murphy.


	4. Chapter 4

~Troy~

As Regan and Connor walked off to her room all I could think about was how amazing this was. We five were going to be dealing out justice to the scum of this city. We were doing right by the good and innocent people of Boston. But not only that I'd be doing it with Murphy.

"Hey Troy, where'dya get those two other guns?" I smiled downing the rest of my Guinness.

"We kicked out two Russian's while you were spending the night in a jail cell. They thought they could take us. Couple blows ta the head and a kick in the nuts sent'em on their merry way." I laughed.

"Yous…..yous…." Rocco started but passed out face planting himself on the table.

"Should we move him?" Murphy shook his head.

"Nah leave him be." I yawned and stood stretching.

"Right I'm going ta bed. You sharing or sleeping on the couch?" I asked moving to my room. I had shared once with Murphy, but I had been wasted and woke with his arm across me. I panicked and hit him with a baseball bat I had kept at the side of me bed. Probably one of many reasons why Murphy never made a move on me.

"Sure if ya don't mind." I smiled and moved. I quickly slipped into a tank top and shorts before Murphy walked in. I crawled into bed and moments later so did Murphy in his boxer shorts. I laid there looking at the ceiling considering making a move when Murphy spoke. "You know, something bothers me about tonight." I turned so I was on my side looking at Murphy. "There were 9 guys in that suite, 9, but Rocco only had a 6 shooter. How's he supposed to kill 9 guys with a six shooter? Connor thought about it to, but we haven't had chance to speak yet. " I thought about it, granted my brain wasn't a hundred per cent cooperative.

"Well either they didn't know there were 9 guys or they set him up. Gun man dead on scene closed case." I shivered a little I didn't know Rocco as well as the boys, but he was a good friend and over all a good guy. "You think they want him dead?" I asked and Murphy moved to put his arm round me slowly, instantly I was boiling. He wasn't eyeing me so he'd purely done it ta keep me warm and comfort me.

"I don't know, but that's what it looks like ta me. Don't worry we'll keep him safe." I smiled snuggling closer to him. I tilted my head back planning to kiss him, but his eyes were closed.

"Damn MacManus." I muttered before closing my eyes to sleep. I woke up tangled with Murphy the sheet wrapped round us. I tried to move away, but Murphy's arms tightened on me. "Murphy ya muppet, let go." He grumbled and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry Troy don't hit me." He pleaded half-jokingly. I pushed away from him my hand on his chest.

"I've no reason to hit you." I smiled and pecked his cheek before sliding out of bed.

"Well that's good, you should wake me up more often like that." He smiled from the bed. I quickly went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. As I came out Murphy was just finishing putting his shoes on. We walked out together to find Rocco, Connor and Regan up and wide awake. Rocco looked about ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Did you tell him?" Murphy asked Connor.

"Yes." Was his reply as Regan shook her head disapprovingly.

"Then what the fuck?" Murphy snapped.

"Rocco you crazy? They wanted ya dead."

"Hey. You don't know that shit for sure."

"Oh, Jesus. You're such a fuckin' retard!" Murphy shouted.

"Fuck you!"

"Use your brain for once. Is it so unbelievable they don't care about you? You are fuckin' dead, you go in there today. Dead!" I snapped, I was more angry at Rocco for yelling at Murphy as he only cared about the poor sap.

"Oh yeah. You four fuckin' know what's going on, huh?" He snapped flipping us off.

"Fuck you!" Regan and Connor tried to calm him as me and Murphy sat down agitated.

"Hey, this ain't a thing you should gamble on, Roc." Regan tried.

"Fuck it! What kind of flowers ya want at your funeral? Ya dumb Wop. This is the last time I'll see you. Bye-bye ya stupid son of a bitch." I put my hand on his knee to calm him. He sounded pissed, but I knew it was upsetting him.

"I'll be back at 9:00." Rocco shouted as he walked away. "Hey. You get in there and start getting a bad vibe, get the fuck out quick." Connor shouted after him, but he ignored him and walked on.

"He is gonna get himself killed." I said quietly.

"Agreed." Regan said resting her head in her hands.

"Girls about last night." Connor began.

"What about it?"

"Well we don't think it's a good idea for you two ta come with us." Murphy said.

"Yeah we wouldn't want ya hurt and think what Doc would say." Connor added. I smiled looking at Regan.

"Well ya can do this with us," I started.

"Or we can do it without ya." Regan finished, both of us crossed our arms at the same time and looked at the boys.

"There's no way we can convince ya otherwise?" Connor asked.

"Not a chance. We're all in or we're all out."

"Well I guess, it's the five us then."

"Too right Murphy." I smiled. We spent the afternoon chilling, Regan and I had been clearing up the mess, but Connor took over. Rocco had called asking if someone had phoned him then hung up. I was a little antsy, nobody else seemed to be. I was dozing on the couch as Connor cleaned his boots, Murphy cleaned some pennies for passage to the afterlife of the next guys we killed and Regan was cooking some food. And that's when Rocco burst in. He was in hysterics, crying and screaming.

"Pack your shit! We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out!" All three guys kept some clothes here from the amount of times they ended up passed out here. Connor yanked on his boots as Murphy and I moved to Rocco. Regan was already on the table reaching for the guns.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I killed em! Oh, Jesus! I killed em all!"

"Hey, hey. Just calm down. Tell us what happened!" Murphy asked, we needed to know what happened.

"No! Fuck you! You start getting excited! We gotta fucking go!"

"Who did you kill?" Connor asked as he started packing things up with Murphy as me and Regan stood looking on.

"Holy shit. Who? How many?"

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"Rocco! We aren't going anywhere." I said hands on hips.

"Troy is right, this is crazy. We are not leaving."

"This is some crazy shit, man! Girls get packed." Murphy tried to order.

"Those cocksuckers sold me out!"

"Did I fuckin' tell ya, Rocco? They pull on you first?"

"What did I fuckin' do?... in the middle of the Lakeview." I looked at him shocked.

"Lakeview the deli? Oh, shit!" Connor said.

"Roc, you got a jumbo set of coconut balls man!" Murphy laughed.

"Rocco you are outta your mind pal." I smiled.

"All right, let's get the fuck outta here!" Rocco said grabbing my car keys from the counter. Regan and I quickly grabbed the bare essentials and followed the boys to our car. Regan and I sat on either side of Rocco in the back with the boys up front he was still shaken, Regan and I were doing our best to keep him calm.

"Those rat fucks! All of them were all laughing at me man!"

"You sure you killed them?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah the last thing you need is for them to come seeking revenge." I said. And that's when he told us what had happened. How he walked in and they were shocked to see him alive, then he pulled guns on the two guys and the bartender Sal who knew that he'd been set up. It was heavy shit.

"Anybody see ya?" Regan asked.

"Fuck, man! I may as well have posted flyers. Right out in public, man."

"Liberating isn't it?" Murphy smiled.

"Y'know it is, a bit." We laughed at the enlightened look on Rocco's face. "Stop the car!" Connor slammed on the brakes.

"Damn it Connor, be careful this car is shit as it is." He gave me a sheepish look and faced Rocco. I noticed we'd pulled up outside the Sin Bin. "Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta's right hand. He's the one who set me up. Then he went around shooting his mouth off, telling everyone I was as good as dead. He goes in there every Wednesday night around 10:00, he jerks off in the same booth to the same titty dancer. Never misses." I could see where he was going with this and it sounded good to me, Vincenzo needed putting down.

"So?" Murphy said looking at me not getting what Rocco meant.

"So let's kill the motherfucker. I mean, what are you guys... like that's your new thing right?" Connor looked to Murphy.

"Yeah, well..."

"Well what Connor? We have someone else to kill?" Regan asked.

"Oh, what the fuck? How do you guys decide who you're... I mean, who makes the cut? Is there a raffle or something?" Rocco asked. It was a reasonable question they had yet to tell us how they came across those mob guys in the first place.

"Well, truth be known, those first ones just kinda fell into our laps." Murphy stated answering both our questions.

"Well, what'ya do?" I asked.

"I guess we really don't have a system of deciding who." Connor answered and suddenly Rocco got real excited.

"MEEE! ME! I'm the guy! I know everyone, their habits, where they hang out, who they talk to. I know where they fuckin' live. We could kill everyone!"

"So what do you think?" Murphy asked Connor.

"I'm strangely comfortable with it." Connor smiled.

"Girls?" Regan and I shared a smile.

"We are so in." I smiled.

"Your very own Femme Fatales." Regan smiled. We spent what was left of the day getting a few things together and sorting a motel out as most knew if Rocco wasn't at his, the bar or the boys then he'd be at ours. We waited with Rocco for the boys to let us in the back of the Sin Bin. Regan and I were dressed all in black, tight black polo neck jumpers, black skinnies and black knee high worker boots.

"Looking good ladies." Rocco smiled fidgeting as we waited.

"Keep looking Rocco cos that'll be all ya get ta do." Regan smiled. As the boys opened the door letting us in we were both aware that they were eyeing us up. We moved past them shaking our heads as we weaved through the back area, finally coming to a green door. The boys moved in front of us as we stood behind them with Rocco. We each pulled our guns, 9mm and then reached for our balaclavas.

"Okay, this is..." Murphy started and turned he looking at Rocco and starts laughing. I look at him and see the homemade cut up balaclava he's wearing, both me and Regan begin laughing to and Connor joins in.

"What? You guys got masks." We can't help, but laugh harder.

"You look like Mush Mouth from Fat Albert." By which point we're all roaring with laughter as Rocco takes off his mask in a huff.

"Fine! Fuck it! When we're done she can I.D. me. I don't care. Just tryin' to be professional, but no..."

"No. No. It looks good. C'mon, put it back on. It's good." Regan assures him. He begrudgingly puts it back on and we reassume our position.

"Okay Roc. You sure you're O-B-kay-B?" Connor says imitating Mush Mouth. One last snigger goes round then we hit the room. We head up some stairs and into a room with 5 black steel doors. On a couch sits a topless dancer smoking and drinking coffee. Rocco moves straight to her, seizes her and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Which one is he in?" She points to the middle door. "What's his routine?" He asks taking his hand from her mouth as Regan and I watch the exit.

"H... h... he jerks off in there. Th... then he puts money through the slot and I raise the door." She says terrified.

"How?" Murphy asks. She points to an orange button. Each door has a button to the left of it.

"Then what?" I ask. He watches me do my thing and f-finishes himself off." She stammers. Regan and I move to the booth Vincenzo is in and see some cheap porno reflecting off his sunglasses as he masturbates.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you dirty little... give it to daddy... give it ta da King... garbage mouth, garbage mouth." He grunts and moans as he holds on to a scared and crying dancer.

"Oh man. He is some sicko." Regan says her face turned in disgust.

"Should hack his balls off first." I spat and noted all three guys wince. We back up away from the door and focus on the money slot. A hundred dollar bill comes through. Connor hands it to the dancer.

"You've earned this." The boys begin to recite their prayer. Rocco is smiling and excited, he still hangs on to the now hyperventilating dancer. Regan and I watch and listen intently to the prayer, then the boys hit the button, the door goes up and Vincenzo has a moment of shock before the boys decimate him in a hail of bullets. The dancer feints as we watch on. The boys step in to the boot and begin their ritual. Regan and I move closer watching and learning. We turn as the boys finish to see Rocco fondling the passed out dancer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Connor snaps as Regan and I slap him upside the head.

"I-I'll tip her." He complains.

"We've teamed up with a sex offender." Murphy quips.

"So, when are you getting a plastic fuck doll?" I ask.

"All right. I'm sorry. I'm pathetic." He says holding up his hands. He starts to throw down some bills as we start giggling then we see bills come through the other slots. We each take one as Rocco still looks at the topless dancer longingly. That is until he sees we're at the doors.

"What? What is it?" He asks.

"This place is like a scumbag yard sale." I chuckle.

"We gotta come down here once a week and clean house." Murphy adds looking in on the cubicle I had just looked in.

"Oh, wow" Rocco says as he crosses and checks out the rooms.

"You sure about this guy?" We've all seen each of these guys all scumbags of one sort or another.

"Oh man. You gotta let me do these guys. I'm such a moron. I gotta make up for the tit thing." He begs.

"No way. I've been waitin' for this asshole." Connor says.

"Aw, c'mon. I gotta clear my family name here. I've brought shame to the house of Della Rocco."

"Let him do it, me and Regan will take one a piece and Rocco can do those two." Connor finally nods.

"Rocco, this is the real deal. We must kill without hesitation, without guilt or remorse. Evil man, dead man. Girls you sure about this?" I look to Regan and she nods.

"We can do it." She simply states both of us move to a booth. Connor stands by Regan and Murphy by me and hit the buttons. The second the doors rise we unload, neat and clean just like the boys. Then Rocco steps to the middle of the room raising his two guns his and Connors. He readies himself as Regan and I sit watching. The boys hit the buttons and Rocco lets loose yelling take that! He crosses his arms letting off two more shots that miss completely.

"Wyatt-fuckin'-Earp, man!" He smiles. "Hey you guys gotta teach us that prayer, man. That's some good shit." I knew they wouldn't as close as we were we weren't family.

"Forget it. It's a family prayer. My father, his father before him that sort of shit." Connor says.

"C'mon!" Rocco shouts.


	5. Chapter 5

~Regan~

We got back to the motel sitting down to eat the food the boys made me and Troy get on the way back. There was two beds and a couch. Rocco claimed the couch and the boys decided that it would be best if they shared a bed and I shared with Troy. I didn't mind really. But deep down it hurt, I wanted to lay close to Connor.

"That was fucking awesome." Rocco exclaimed when we got inside. I took my food to a bed sitting down digging in.

"Damn right it was." Troy agreed. I raised my beer not being able to say anything due to the fact my mouth was full. I watched as the guys joked around.

"You feeling all right?" I looked up to see Connor sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Yea. They deserved what they had coming." By this time I could tell that all eyes were on me.

"I know Regan but are ya sure nothings bugging ya?"

"I know we're doing good and all. I thought I would feel guilty about this but ya wanna know how I feel?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "I feel joy and happiness that I killed some dirty fucker." I smirked. Sure I felt slightly bad that I loved killing the people that deserved it but it was on them not me. My conscience was clean of this.

"That's my girl." Connor said wrapping his arm around me pulling me into him. For a brief second it was like it was just us two in the room.

"Oh she can only dream of that Connor." I sent Troy a death glare and she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Troy. Ya don't see me running me mouth about your personal shit."

"I don't know what ya are talking about Regan." She smirked.

"I'll get ya back Troy, you can count on that."

"Girls it's time ta celebrate not fight." Murphy spoke up blowing a his smoke out.

"No Murphy I wanna know what's goin' on here. What are ya talking about Troy?" Connor asked leaning forward.

"She's joking is all. Aren't ya Troy?" I asked giving her a death glare to shut the fuck up.

"It's just friendly fun is all. Let's get back ta the fun shall we?" Troy asked drinking her beer.

"Hell yes we should. Enough with this sappy shit." Rocco yelled jumping up from his spot.

"Calm down Rocco." I took a long drink from my beer. "I got a question for ya Rocco." He looked at me nodding his head. "You ever get laid?" I was trying to be serious but hearing everyone else laughing I had to give in.

"Uh y..yea. Why?" He asked all jittery and nervous.

"The way ya fondled that strippers breast showed other wise." Troy spoke up through laughter.

"Fuck you. All of you." Rocco muttered getting pissed at us.

"It's all in good fun man. Relax and drink up." I had lost track of time and how much beer we had drank. We sat around joking and making fun of everyone Rocco being the butt of most the jokes. Rocco was passed out on the couch. We couldn't help but toss paper and wrappers at him. I believe we had threw a beer can or two at him as well. I sat on the bed tipsy with a drunk Connor. Troy and Murphy sat on the other bed counting the money.

"How much money would I have ta pay ya ta get a good fuck from ya Troy? Without ya beating me in the mornin'?" I tried to stifle my laughter as much as possible. I wasn't sure if Murphy was being serious about it or not. But this would be my one chance to get her back.

"Ya don't have enough Murphy." I could tell that she was holding her emotions back. I smirked this was gonna be fun.

"Oh Murphy has more then plenty Troy. He doesn't need to offer you money. That would make him no better then the scum that lay dead. No you would willingly jump his bones." I smirked.

"You can shut up now Regan." Troy said with clinched teeth.

"Seriously girls what's going on here?" Connor spoke up. There was a good chance if we did tell them they wouldn't remember it in the morning anyways. But there was that slight chance they could remember. I wasn't willing to take that chance.

"Seriously guys it's nothing." Troy spoke up. I felt bad about lying to them. I hated it. But it was what needed to be done.

"Regan?" I looked over to Connor his eyes pleading with mine. "It has ta be something. You two keep making jokes about it."

"This is a conversation for another time well we are all sober and not piss ass drunk." I told him looking else where.

"Ya fucking girls with your damn secrets." Murphy said with a chuckle.

"Yea well us girls aren't the only ones around here with secrets either." Troy told him with a smack to the arm.

"Hey now play nice." Murphy said rubbing his arm. I jumped slightly feeling Connor pull me into him.

"I didn't mean to upset ya Regan." Connor spoke soft.

"Ya didn't Connor." I told him resting my head against his hard chest. His steady heart beat lulling me into sleep. I felt Connor kiss my head. "Sleep well my girl." The rest of the world was black the only noise I heard was the thumping of his heart. I woke up wrapped in Connor's arms a blanket draped over the both of us. I smiled closing my eyes not wanting to move. I may never get this chance again so I was going to enjoy it well it lasted.

"Come on you four lazy fucks." Rocco yelled at us. Damn him. Couldn't he get lost or something. I opened my eyes turning to glare at him.

"Fuck off Rocco." I told him looking to see that Murphy and Troy were a mess of limbs and blankets.

"What the fuck is the big rush Rocco?" Troy asked. I looked at Connor and he gave me a small smile letting me go. I kissed his cheek sitting up.

"Let's talk some business here. I know a sick fuck... makes the ones we been doing look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy." I didn't care that we were to talk about this it needed to be done. But Rocco could've waited until we were awake. "The guy never says a fuckin' word to me. We're driving for 25 minutes. Never a sigh, no throat clearing, nothing. And his face, blank man. Just nothing there. I didn't see what he was doing while he was in there. I was forced to help him get rid of the bodies. Kids man. He killed innocent kids."

"Where do we find him?" I asked. This fucker needed a bullet right between the eyes.

"He has a poker game at his house every Saturday with a couple of guys. That was the worst day of my life, man."

"Well, I'm sold." Murphy said with a pause.

"Don't worry, Roc. We'll do this guy right and you'll feel a lot better." Connor told him.

"Come on guys lets get a bite and get ready ta get this sick fucker." Troy spoke.

We sat in a parked van, down the street from the house. We're scattered around the van. We have a counter in front of us with all our guns and accessories on it. We finish our preparation. Rocco holds up his guns. I spy a young boy peddling his bike out of the driveway. I head to the front of the van.

"There he goes." I say turning back to them, I pull my guns out.

"Okay, gentlemen and women. Are we ready to bring this man into the light? Are we ready to truly do the work of the Lord?" Connor asks cocking his pistol. "A-fuckin'-men!"

"This is so fuckin' cool!" Rocco exclaims.

"Lets get to it then boys." Troy smirked getting her own guns ready. We make a frenzied exit from the van, walking across the front lawn, each of us carrying a black duffel bag and clutching a mask. The garage is opened a crack. We pull it up all the way. We close the door behind us and we dive into our bags and suit up. We open the door and enter the house and walk deliberately down the hallway looking for the wife. She's the only one that knows the code. We walk with the terrified wife around the pool to a steel door pool house entrance. There is a number pad next to the door. Rocco positions her in front of it.

"Don't fuck with me lady. I'll kill you." She slowly punches in the numbers. Rocco pulls a stun gun and zaps her with it. She goes down. Connor reaches for the knob but Rocco stops him. We wait, guns drawn and focus on the door knob. We know that this door can only be opened from the inside. So we wait... and when that door opens we strike. The knob turns and we kick it in. We burst in and line up shoulder to shoulder, guns aimed. Five mafiosos sit around a poker table in front of us. Two men are playing pool to our left. Troy quickly scans the room.

"All of them." We begin firing. Men are dying, their chests two pool players dive under the pool table. Rocco fires and the men under the table skip around as they are riddled with bullets. We demask. Rocco goes around to all the bodies and looks earnestly at each one, as Connor, Murphy along with myself and Troy pick up bullet casings.

"Shit!... Shit! He ain't here." Rocco yells.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Troy yells back at him.

"I mean he ain't here."

"Look again for fucks sake!" I yell.

"I know what the fuck he looks like!" The door behind Rocco begins to open outward. As the door swings open, Rocco tries to angle a gun around to shoot the man who is opening it. But as soon as the man sees his hand,bam! He comes down on it with the towel rack. Rocco pulls back in pain dropping his other gun but the gun fires, as the man's blow connects. The shot pierces his stomach and sends him against the wall. He holds his abdomen in pain. The man dives on him and they begin fighting. Murphy jumps to help, but Connor and Troy pull him back. We stand in front of the pool table about thirty feet from Rocco.

"Let the boy go!" Connor yells. He is now being choked, as he glares at us in disbelief.

"C'mon Roc!" Murphy cheers for him as Rocco is wrestling and punching on the floor. He looks up.

"Help me you assholes!" We continue to cheer him on. "He's gonna fuckin' kill me!" He fights harder. "I don't wanna die!" I look at Murphy and see he is aching to help but Connor is more steady. A man who has been shot starts to regain consciousness. Connor turns back and shoots him. Murphy pulls the cue ball from the table, and rolls it silently across the carpet toward Rocco. Connor fires with his left hand and as the casing ejects from the gun he catches it in mid air and makes the sign of the cross. Rocco is on his back, the man is straddling him. They both have each others throats and are trying to strangle one another. When the ball is within arms reach, Rocco slams his hand down on it and knocks his assailant in the skull. He straddles him and begins to mercilessly beat his face in with the cue ball, yelling "You sick fuck!" He finally stops, gets up, runs toward the boys, and throws an exhausted punch at Connor who just lays Roc down on the pool table and says,

"Nicely done, boy." Murphy tends to Roc. Me and Troy check out the man and seem surprised. I turn around to see Murphy take the bloody cue ball from Rocco's hand and polish it off on his jacket, making sure Connor can't see. He replaces it perfectly on the table.

The boys walk out first, Rocco in the middle slightly ahead. I look around Connor seeing an old man in a trench coat. He throws open his trench coat to reveal a special leather vest beneath. Six guns, all different, are holstered on the front of it three on each side extend from just below his collar bone to his abdomen. Connor and Murphy don't hesitate. They each draw one of their guns from their shoulder holsters and aim, one arm over each of Rocco's shoulders. I quickly do the same seeing Troy grab a gun and aim. The man draws his top two guns and aim. We all start shooting at once. The noise is deafening. Rocco dives in the bushes. He pulls a gun and starts firing. Murphy dives into the bushes next. The man with lightening speed, drops the guns and pulls the next two down as he walks to his right about ten feet. He commences firing. I stumble back some diving for the bushes my shoulder hurting like hell. I take a deep breath looking to see blood seeping out. I look up to see it's him and Connor and nobody is backing down.

"No! No! No!" The man yells. He drops the guns and pulls the last two as he moves to the right. He fires with wrath as he screams the word No over and over. Rocco, Murphy, Troy and myself return fire from the bushes yelling and swearing, as Connor does the same from his position on the stoop. The man turns and runs off. In a frenzy we get up and we draw some spray bottles from our bags. We begin spraying all our own blood stains on the stoop and the front of the white house with ammonia. We pick up our things and run off. On the ride back it's revealed that Rocco's pinky finger got shot off, Murphy caught a bullet in the arm. Connor took a bullet in the leg. Troy caught a bullet to her arm as well.


	6. Chapter 6

~Troy~

A steady trickle of blood was running down my arm as we rushed back to the motel in the car. Connor driving, Regan up front with him and me in the middle between Murphy and Rocco.

"Man he shot my finger off! Fuck!" Rocco screamed and whined.

"Troy let me look at that."

"Its ok, wait till we get back to the motel." I assured Murphy placing my hand on his knee. In the room I pulled off my sweater and saw that the bullet had left a small flesh wound, but was nothing major the same could be said for Regan. I pulled a sewing kit from my bag. It wasn't ideal but it was better than the hospital. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and saw Regan had followed me in as the guys sat in the motels small kitchen.

"Troy what are ya doing?"

"Stitching this up, can you do it I don't think I can reach right." She nodded tipping whiskey on my arm to clean it then dipping the needle and thread in to sterilise that too. She got to work we could hear the guys grunting and Rocco howling in pain. As I stitched up Regan's wound we could hear the guys shouting and bawling about the guy that had shot us up.

"Who the fuck was he, Rocco? I know you fuckin' know!" Connor shouted.

"Fuck you! I told you I never saw him before!" I believed Rocco he had no reason to lie about it.

"Well he sure as fuck knew you!" Murphy spat.

"Fuck you both! Ya ask me, he was aiming at you!" It suddenly sounded like hell had broken loose in the kitchen so Regan and I went out.

"Would you guys stop acting like children for five minutes?!" Regan shouted.

"Let's focus on the fact that some old boy just tried to kill all five of us…what the hell are you boys doing with this damn iron?" They all looked sheepish now we had told them off then Connor picked up the iron.

"Ok girls which one first?"

"Are ya mad?!" I exclaimed looking to see that the cause for all their screaming had come from them cauterising their wounds with the iron.

"Connor ya idiot." Regan gasped rushing to his side. "We stitched ours up, if ya had waited we'd have done yours too."

"You ok Murphy?" I asked moving to him.

"Yeah I am. I didn't know ya cared." He smirked to which I thumped him in the arm. "Ow hey that's tender." I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry Murphy." I said kissing his cheek to which he smiled almost dreamily at me. Rocco huffed and muttered something before turning the TV on. Some guy called Agent Smecker is on the news saying he is looking for the five suspects involved in the spate of killings in Boston. I found myself sat on Murphy's lap as was normal for the bar, but seemed weirdly more intimate here.

"Shit."

"What?" Rocco asks Connor pointing to the TV as me and Regan who is sat by Connor her hand in his, look at Connor to explain.

"What, that guy?"

"That's the guy that got us off the hook with the "Checkov" thing." Murphy answered. I smiled, I needed to buy the guy a pint.

"And he is one smart man." Connor added.

"They got nothing." Rocco added.

"This guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will."

"You bet your ass he will." Murphy said almost admiringly.

"What if he found your finger Rocco?" I added as an afterthought.

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin-bility." The boys look at each other and both Regan and I know that they wouldn't allow it, the guy was doing his job and in the eyes of the law we were the criminals whether we were doing God's work or not.

"He isn't to be touched." Connor stated flatly.

"He's a good man." Murphy added and Rocco knew not to argue.

"Okay... whatever." He huffed.

Rocco pulled to the curb early in the morning outside the Church.

"Hey! We gotta talk about this early morning church shit." He growled.

"We can't do the Lords work and not come and worship him Rocco." I smiled and stepped out of the car with Regan. Regan and I were by no means as religious as the boys, but we went at least every Sunday and whenever the boys asked us to accompany them.

"We have to go now." Murphy laughed.

"We're on the lamb." We walked inside and Regan and I took seats as the boys went to the front to say their prayers. Connor looks back towards us and Regan waves, but he doesn't wave back instead he stands and moves quickly towards us and then past us. We both turn to see Rocco shove a Priest in to one of the confessional booths just before Connor can get there.

"What is that fucktard doing?" I hissed.

"I don't know, but come on." We both stand and follow Connor into the end booth.

"You gonna do what I say, got it?" We hear Rocco whisper to the priest.

"Yes." The priest replies in fear.

"I'm sorry you're gonna hafta see this. Don't look at me!" I couldn't believe this moron I'd wring his neck when he gets out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Rocco hisses. Connor is furious as he works at the lattice that separates the booths. I pull out a pocket knife from my jeans pocket and pass it to Connor. Just as Rocco is about to kill Smecker, Connor manages to open a big enough hole to fit his fingers through and grabs a hold of Rocco's thick curly hair, yanking him back his face smashing into the slider on our side. Rocco pushes the priest back into position while still holding the gun to his head. Regan pulls out her gun and holds it to Rocco's head.

"You little fuck. Let him go. I'll drop you right here."

"Okay, just calm down. He could hurt us, brother. He could ruin the whole thing."

"Let him go or I will deliver you, right now." Connor says and Regan pulls back the hammer on her gun.

"You won't do it Connor, you won't. You love me man."

"Doesn't matter how much he loves you, we'll do it if you force our hand Rocco." I whispered. Just then Smecker started to stir in the other booth.

"Hello? You there?"

"Y-Yes my son." The priest stutters.

"Do your thing Father. Don't fuck this up." Connor tugged on Rocco's hair again.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just be natural, goddamit."

"How long since your last confession, my son?"

"Oh, Christ, uh, I've never confessed. According to the dogma of the Catholic church, I should probably burst into flames right here in this booth. But I've come here for advice, not salvation." We all stop breathing to hear what Smecker has to say.

"Why have you come to a church for council if you're not religious?" The priest asks.

"Why have I come to a church? I never have before. I guess I just... felt I should."

"What is it my son?"

"It's ethics. I put evil men behind bars, but the law has miles of red tape and loopholes for these... cocksuckers to slip through. I've found out there are these young people who fix the situation with an iron fist. As if they have God's permission. But what they do is wrong and I should arrest them…technically." He definitely had my full attention now as he was saying everything that we had about the scum of the world.

"God's permission? God doesn't..." Rocco shakes the priest to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"But in this day and age I believe what they do is... necessary. I feel it is... correct."

"You believe?"

"Yes." I couldn't stop the smile coming on my face, this was going to be alright.

"You feel?"

"Yes."

"You feel? A soul is what gives you feelings. Happiness, guilt, right or wrong. It is a conduit through which the Lord speaks to us. You felt that your answers would be here in the house of God today. You feel these men are necessary. The Lord has spoken to you twice this day." We all look between us, this priest was convincing Smecker that what we are doing is right.

"Has he now?" Smecker asks sarcastically.

"You have entered the house of the Lord of your own free will speaking of beliefs and feelings. Is it so much to believe that God has brought you here?" And the priest had him again.

"I guess not."

"It is easy to be sarcastic about religion. It is harder to take small hints from God, your feelings and listen to them... to take a stand." This priest deserved a damn Oscar as far as I was concerned.

"You're right."

"Those who do not act are in a constant state of ethical indecision."

"I want to stand for what I believe in, father."

"Then you must find out what your beliefs are."

"I believe these young people are right."

"You know them personally?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they would harm an innocent man, for any reason?"

"No. They would never do that." The priest turns anger on his face. "Well, the two Irish guys and the girls wouldn't. But the Italian guy, he might. He's kind of an idiot." Fear returns to the priest as Rocco presses the gun harder into his head.

"Goddam right, I am." Rocco whispers.

"I'm beginning to see. I've been doing my job... well for fifteen years and it's just not enough. All the things I wish I could do, these guys are doing. Millions of dollars in tax payers' money wasted on shit like wire taps and surveillance. Theses go in and take care of it for price of a bullet." Smecker pauses and then starts.

"Ww-what do you think I should do? Because I'm a law man." Rocco jostles the priest and Connor bristles, I look at Regan and she nods, we were going to give him a piece of our mind.

"The laws of God are higher than the laws of man."

"Yes! Yes! I was thinking that, too. No. I was feeling it. All I needed was to hear you say it! Amen! I'll help them."

"Forgive me father." The priests whispers.

"Thank you, Father, thank you. Whatever. Goodbye, amen." Smecker exits and Connor lets go of Rocco who lets go of the priest. Rocco turns and starts fixing up the priest's ruffled suit. We go and wait outside for Rocco. Regan and I both have our arms crossed as Connor stands hands on hips telling Murphy what he did.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways." Rocco giggles.

"You are an idiot!" Regan snaps and slaps him.

"You utter retard, do it again and I will shoot you." I growled and punched him none too softly on the jaw. He rubs his face, but continues to giggle as we leave.

"What should we do about the old guy?" Regan asked as we sat at the back of a diner.

"I think we should call Smecker and see if he can find out who he is, for us." Connor said.

"It's an idea, he said he's gonna help us." I stated.

"Well go ahead Connor call." As Connor and Regan left to call him we sat and discussed the best way to go about killing Poppa Joe. "Look I think you and Regan need to stay outside for this one, cover the back and wait for us."

"You are not benching us, Murphy we are all in this together all five of us, I will not stand back and you can't make me."

"I don't know Troy,"

"Zip it Rocco." I snap and he gets up walking out.

"Troy I don't want anything bad ta happen ta ya, Poppa Joe is gonna have guards and everything."

"More reason for me to go. Do you have any idea how I would feel if you got killed? Do you understand how heartbroken I'd be?" I hadn't meant to say that it just slipped out and comprehension dawned on Murphy's face. Before I could say anything he pulled me to him and kissed me, no playing or joking, pure passion, it was long and deep and I hated to break away from it.

"So that's what you and Regan have been whispering and winding each other up about?" I nodded.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I'm still coming in that house with you." I said and he nodded.

"Ok, but it turns bad you run, you and Regan, just get out fast." I agreed, but didn't promise.

From the moment we got there it went downhill, so many men. So many guys with guns. Poppa Joe had realised we were coming for him. The guys had been carted off to the basement and we had been locked in the kitchen, handcuffed to the radiator, with threats of rape and torture promised for if the boys didn't tell them what they wanted to know.

"Regan we gotta get outta here, we gotta get Smecker."

"I know, I know damnit. I'm working on it!" She snapped. We both heard the gunshot and I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. "It won't be them, it can't be. They'll have got free, you watch." Regan tried to assure me as she worked at the lock on the cuffs. It finally gave and we both stood quickly grabbing knives from the counter top. We'd seen them take the boys to the basement so knew which door to take. Stood outside it were two of the goons.

"Now who let you bitches free?" One of them asked, but before he could say much more Regan and I attacked slashing and stabbing with the knives. Yanking open the basement door, I took three stairs at a time and slipped at the bottom only to see Murphy and Connor in tears, one of the goons dead on the floor and Rocco laid out between them.

"Rocco…" I almost choked on his name.

"Roc." Regan knew he was dead and dropped to her knees.

"No…No! Rocco you son of a bitch! You can't die!" I cried and knelt by him. Murphy pulled me to him as Connor placed pennies over Rocco's eyes. Regan slipped her arms round Connor as the boys began to chant their prayer. I looked up and to the door as I heard another saying their prayer and couldn't believe who I saw.


	7. Chapter 7

~Regan~

I looked behind me to see him. I was shocked beyond words. Then to top it off he too was saying the boy's family prayer. It took me a while to register that this was their father. I watched him bewildered as he stopped between the kneeling boys and finished off the prayer. I can see the boys are stunned as the realization hit them that this man is their father. I can't stop staring for the life of me. He makes the sign of the cross over Rocco. He looks down to the upturned faces of his sons. He places a hand on each of their cheeks. He looks between myself and Troy.

We spent the last 3 months working together. It was good to see the boys bond with their father. The hardest part over the last 3 months was seeing Troy and Murphy growing closer together. Especially as it seemed that Connor was distancing himself from me. I didn't get it. I didn't do anything to him. I racked my brain many times and I came up with nothing. I looked over seeing both boys sleeping. Troy snuggled up to Murphy. I focused on Connor. I let a sigh escape my lips.

"Regan a word please?" I nodded taking one last look at Connor. I walked over to Il Duce. He quickly took us in like his own and preferred that we call him da as well. It was fine with me. The last few months he was the closet thing to a father to me. I was never given the chance to know my father much like the boys. But I wasn't getting a happily ever after like they did. My da had been killed before I was born by the people we are taking down. That's why I was quick to jump in this with the boys. I took a seat by him waiting for him to speak up. "I know your feelings for my boy. It's easy ta see. But ya gotta remember he's not the sharpest tool around here. Give him time. He's gonna make mistakes but he'll figure his feelings out for ya and when he does he'll be there ta tell ya himself." I smiled feeling a bit better about things. I went to speak only to be cut off.

"Da's right Regan. He'll come around. We all know it." I smiled up at her. I looked at the boys seeing them throw their arms out, mimicking a crucified Christ. I look down sighing.

"How far are we going with this, Da?" At Connor's voice I look up seeing the boys looking at their father as he was looking back at them.

"The questions is not, 'how far?' The question is, 'Do you possess the constitution, the depth of faith ta go as far as is needed?'" He asked as a response. We were all in. Any means necessary. We had came up with a plan making sure that Smecker was staying true to his word and gonna help us. The plan would be simple really. Smecker would open the door from the inside and let da and the boys in. He'd walk one way they would walk the other through the grand courthouse halls. From their they would take care of the armed guard directly inside the courtroom, in front of the doors. They would crack the door open Connor would be the one to wave the guard into the foyer and start talking to him. Then da would zap him with a stun gun. That would leave the guard on the floor, incapacitated and drooling as the boys handcuff him. Connor then would pull out a length of chain and drape it through the door handles that lead from the hall into the foyer. That would only mean he locks them in with a padlock.

"How long do these put a man down for?" Da asked looking at the stun gun in his hand.

"Ten minutes." Murphy told him.

"I'll zap him a second time as he lays on the floor. Twenty is a bit better." Da responded looking up.

"Troy, Regan it'd be best if ya sat in the crowd and watched this go down. It's nothing personal." Murphy started out.

"It's just less of a risk for us all. We'd be devastated if this back fired on us and we went to jail." I saw there reasoning behind it. We would still be there in case they needed us. I looked at Troy who seemed to be pissed.

"They're right girls. If we need ya we'll let you know. We gotta do what's right here." Da told us and what he said went. It would do us no good to argue this point any further then need be.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." Troy spoke up. It did feel like they didn't need us now that they had their father back. More Connor then Murphy. I walked outside sitting on the ground by the door needing a bit of fresh air. I heard the door creak open and click shut. I rested my arms on my knees that were pulled up to my chest. I kept my focus on my arms.

"Murphy told me," Wasn't that great? Murphy tells him a lot of things. I bit my tongue remaining silent letting him go on. "about how ya have these feelings for me." I heard him sigh. I gulped looking at him.

"I get it Connor, our friendship means to much." I snapped all the anger from him pushing me away building up. "But for once I wanna throw this friendship out the window and really see if.." I stopped sighing. "Forget it." I got up going past him to walk back in. He grabbed my arm pulling me back. I looked up at him. Our lips coming together as one. Every ounce of love and passion was in that kiss.

We knew the plan and Troy and myself headed to the courtroom. I was waiting for the minute the guys would burst through the door. There were no words spoken between me and Troy, none had to be said. The media, with their cameras and notebooks, are at the back of the courtroom. Yakavetta is testifying on the stand. He is cocky. The judge warns Yakavetta that he will have no more of this behavior in his courtroom.

"Look at his charisma. He's the next John Gotti." One of the reporters whispered to another one.

"He'll walk. Even with all this evidence." The other man said. I turned to look at Troy. The judge may let him off here but he wasn't walking out.

"Look." Troy pointed to the left and right sections of the courtroom seating "All Yakavetta's people are on the right. All the families of the men he has killed are on the left. Everyone wants some justice."

"Justice he'll get. Look at him. He doesn't have a care in the world. He's gonna walk, but not far." I smirked looking back at the stand. Waiting for the boys seemed to take forever.

"Due to the lack of hard evidence..." The judge was in the middle of saying when the three burst in, guns drawn, and are walking down the aisle. I'm shocked and surprised they don't have their masks on. I wasn't expecting that. I heard Troy mutter something under her breath.

"All media to the back! Drop the cameras! Drop 'em!" Da shouted. The smile never leaving my face. This was his justice being served. Terrified, they all obey. Connor and Murphy pull Yakavetta from the witness booth by his hair and place him on his knees just before the judge's bench. They face him toward the occupants of the courtroom. Da walks up and motions for the judge, who is now banging his gavel and shouting in protest, to come off the stand. As soon as he is within arms reach, da takes him by the collar and drags him down the aisle all the way to where the media stands in horror. He turns and walks back down the aisle.

"You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it afterwards. All eyes to the front." Da yelled.

"Fuckin' do something!" Yakavetta replied looking to his comrades. Da kept them covered. Da passes the front, I look and see a virginal-looking woman with her head down crying into her hands. She is on the left side. Da had made his way to the woman. He gently tilts her chin forward. I could only guess that she had her eyes fixated on the faded blue butterfly on the back of his hand.

"You must watch dear. It'll all be over soon." His whisper is heard through out. She obeys him. Da takes out a flask. He pours the booze on the judges bench and set it ablaze. Fire alarms start to sound. Connor and Murphy jump up on the lawyers' tables. Murphy on the prosecution side, Connor on the defense. Da has his sawed-off to the back of Yakavetta's head.

"Now, you will receive us." Connor yells over the alarm.

"We do not ask for your poor or your hungry." Murphy yells over the alarm.

"We do not want your tired and sick." Connor said.

"It is your corrupt we claim." Murphy replied this time.

"It is your evil, who will be sought by us."

"With every breath we shall hunt them down."

"Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies."

"Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace."

"These are not polite suggestions. They are codes of behavior and those that ignore them will pay the dearest cost." Connor said pointing to Yakavetta.

"There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth," Murphy starts pointing to Yakavetta's people. "Not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption... into our domain." Murphy finished off. I didn't care anymore. I wanted apart of this. I've been apart since the beginning. Sitting me out now did no good. I looked at Troy. I could see she was thinking the same thing. We both got up.

"For if you do, there will come the day when you look behind you and see we five. And on that day you will reap it." I yelled jumping on the table with Connor. He looked at me and I could see he wasn't happy about this.

"And we will send you to whatever God you wish." Troy yelled jumping on the table by Murphy. He too shot her a look of disapproval. We jump off the table approaching Yakavetta. Murphy and Connor stand on either side of their father. I stand by Connor and Troy stands by Murphy. All three men hold guns to his head and recite the prayer. All I can do along with Troy is watch as we didn't have our guns on us. As they speak, the right side of the courtroom screams in protest. The left watches in wide-eyed terror, although some men encourage them to do it. The MacManus' read the prayer. They do not falter as the flames rage behind them. Yakavetta, accepting his fate, closes his eyes. Peacefully, he does the sign of the cross. They all fire at once. The room explodes in confusion. We exit through the back. We meet up with Duffy and Smecker.

Da and the boys are shackled and in blue jumpsuits of the Boston lock-up facility with bags over their heads. Duffy is in full uniform with a shotgun behind them. Smecker is leading the prisoners down the hall. He flashes his F.B.I identification to every cop he encounters. Troy and myself blended into the mass hysterics going on. We knew this would send the media into a frenzy. Little bits of the story are known. The people from the left and right sides of the courtroom are yelling and pushing each other as cameras and microphones try to pick up the news. Finally all the focus comes to the virginal woman who had been sitting in the front row. All lights, cameras and microphones are on her.

"Yes! Were you in the courtroom miss? Did you see?" The reporter asked.

"Yes. I was there." The women answered seeming very frail. But she had every right to be.

"How do you feel about what they did?" The reporter asked. Troy nudged me. I looked up to see at the grande hall's end Smecker was leading the three out, bags still over their heads. It wasn't hard to know who they were and it would only be a matter of time before they tried to look for me and Troy.

"I guess we all know what is right and wrong. We all know. Nobody needs to be convinced of what he was... I'm going home now to have my first real full night's sleep." The women replied. The people who had been on Yakavetta's side of the courtroom threaten her and force their way through the crowd toward her, thus causing the two sides to fight. Everyone, even reporters are in it. Myself along with Troy make a mad dash out of there. We jump into Troy's car and take off going to meet up with da and the guys. I look back at the statue of the Blind Lady of Justice.

It had been four months since that day, the day the Saints had shown the world who we were. Since that day we all moved over to Ireland, living off the land. I currently sat outside looking at the sea of green grass and trees off in the distance. It was nice and relaxing here nothing like Boston was. Though to be honest I did miss Boston, it was my only home.

"Regan can I have word?" I turned nodding seeing Connor walk up. I wasn't to fond of what he was growing out for his beard. "I think I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what Connor?" I asked him finding this slightly funny that he had to dig so deep for his emotions about this.

"To try us. But we take it slow, very slow Regan I mean it. At the end of the day it's our friendship that means the most."

"I get ya Connor. We have the rest of our lives no point in rushing into anything." I told him slipping my arms around his waist the sun setting off in the distance. It was perfect. It really was.

"Ya two need to get a damn room or something?" Murphy smarted off. He was holding Troy's hand walking up to us.

"A room ta do what Murph? Beat your ass?" I smirked.

"I'm sure Troy beats his ass enough." Connor laughed.

"At least I be knowing what to do with his ass." Troy smarted off slapping Murphy's ass. Murphy had a smirk on his face.

"We not be needing ta know that." I replied slipping my hand into Connor's larger hand. "Let's head back to the house before da drinks all the beer on us." We headed back to the house laughing. Our days are spent working our asses off during the day but at night it would be spent joking around and being able to relax. Everything was so peaceful here at night. I looked around seeing da was drunk, Troy was on Murphy's lap and I was perched on Connor's lap. I wouldn't trade anything for this. It was my life and it couldn't be any better.

_**A/N: There will be a sequel to this story based on the second film **__**The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day. **__**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, faved and read this story.**_


End file.
